


Digimon Adventure: Unto the Third Generation

by ThreeGenerations



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Continuation, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeGenerations/pseuds/ThreeGenerations
Summary: When the time comes, what will you fight for? Your family? Your identity? The future? Thirty years after the end of Adventure 02, the Digidestined and their families face these questions and each other as they fight to defend a world of their own making.
Kudos: 4





	1. A Reunion of Seven

**Digimon Adventure: Unto the Third Generation**

**Chapter 01: A Reunion of Seven**

The moment I open the door, it all feels wrong. Filling the room are faces I know, people I'm close to, and most of them look back at me as though I were a stranger. Some of them I haven't seen in years. Others I see almost every week. After all the things we've gone through, these people should be my family.

That isn't the real problem though. The real problem is that I am met with five faces where there should be seven.

Someone steps forward and takes my hand. "Takeru, thank you for coming."

Kairi is one of the kindest people I have ever met. I've seen her at her fiercest, fighting for her life or even the entire world's, yet never have those shades of sympathy left her eyes. Even clouded by tears as they are now, her eyes contain that same sympathetic look. Having lost what she has in such a short time, how can she still look on as though my comfort is her sole concern?

I clasp her hand in my own and meet her look with what I hope is solemn kindness. "Of course, Kairi. I wouldn't miss it. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"...This loss belongs to all of us." She turns and walks back into the room.

Though our adventures ended nearly thirty years ago, Kairi is one friend I have maintained contact with. Since our initial introduction during the original Digi-mess we got dragged into, she's been the one keeping me strong, making sure I don't lose my hope. At one point and time I thought maybe we'd be something more, but time and life change you more than any "adventure" can, and I'd like to think we've both wound up as happy as possible.

A man with blond hair and crutches pats me on the back wordlessly. That's my brother, Matt. Being a part of the normal world has made him… stranger, if anything. Don't get me wrong, he's still a great guy, the best in my opinion, but the real world has never fit him. I don't mean real as opposed to digital. I mean the real world as in the adult world of grown-up responsibilities, where one is trying to pay the bills instead of save the world.

At first, my brother tried to take his band to a professional level, but it became apparent that they were not what the discerning public desired. After that, he tried to get by on the scant fame my books allowed him, appearing on several talk shows and participating in at least one reality show. That didn't last forever though, and soon he got roped into some weird programs involving the Digital World. One of these involved space travel, and suffice it to say he has never fully recovered.

Across the room is Sora. She talks to Kairi in hushed tones. As always she appears to be entirely composed, but her bloodshot eyes tell a different story. I hadn't expected her to deal with this as well as she has. Sora cared deeply for Tai. Don't get me wrong, I know that she loves my brother, but death has a tendency to remind us of the people we once were.

Standing in this room, I feel like a child again, surrounded by older and more experienced people who are nonetheless in over their heads.

This isn't a viewing. It isn't a funeral either. For those, I'm sure Tai's wife and child will be present, not to mention all of our partners. This is a meeting for the remaining seven young kids who, thirty-four years ago, got stuck living in a digital world. This is a chance for us to come together one more time, and accept that two friends and heroes who led us through so many times of strife are gone. This ragtag group of hardened adults was the first real family I had.

A tall man with glasses walks up to me and nods. His face seems ill suited for smiling. A type of grave seriousness rests in his eyes, a permanent condition rather than one evoked by the circumstances. His hair is greying and the cup in his hand is full of coffee. He looks like he could use a few days sleep.

"It's good to see you, Joe."

"And you, Takeru. How's the family?"

"The family's good. Shaiwase has been working hard. Kin is doing well in school. What about yours?"

Joe takes a sip of his coffee, then scoffs. "Fine I guess. You’d have to ask them, really."

His response catches me off guard and I have no idea what to say. Thankfully, I am saved from this awkward conversation as a pair of lithe arms encircle me and their owner emits a soft squeal.

"T.K! Omigosh I'm so glad to see you! It has been so long, are you doing okay? (Aside from the obvious of course…)"

I laugh awkwardly, and Joe takes the opportunity to wander away.

"I'm well, thanks Mimi. It's been awhile since anyone called me T.K."

The woman in pink backs off and looks at me bashfully. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you prefer Takeru now?"

"No no, it's fine. You can call me whatever you want. How's life in New York, and the show?"

Her eyes light up. "New York is lovely. You just become a part of the place, you know? Mark loves it there too. As for the show, honestly we've had better ratings, but it doesn't matter right now. I actually took the next few weeks off to visit Odaiba with, you know, everything going on…"

I nodded. "Right, that makes sense. Sorry your show isn't doing so well. I try to tune in when I can. This Mark… Would he be a husband, or a new boyfriend perhaps?"

"T.K., you're horrible! I can't believe you forgot my son's name! Besides, things like that just aren't… "me" anymore."

"Oh jeez, my bad! It really has been too long. Pinky promise I'll remember next time?"

"See that you do," she says in mock exasperation. "I'd never forget about little Kin."

"Well, he isn't so little now," I say. "Kid's in middle school, you know."

She has yet to respond when the door opens, and a man I barely recognize walks through. The wrinkled suit he wears is a far cry from the more laid-back attire of his youth, and the stubble on his face is equally unfamiliar. The only two things that clue me into his identity are the messy red hair on his head and the Digimon at his side.

Tentomon, at least, seems unaffected by the wheels of time.

For a moment everyone stops. Then Kairi approaches.

"Izzy," she says. "You came."

He looks at her for a moment, as if processing. "Yes. I heard about Tai and Agumon. I deeply regret their passing."

Kairi smiles weakly. "Yes well, I'm sure they'd both be glad you came… Although," she gives Tentomon an apologetic glance. "Maybe you missed the part about how we weren't bringing Digimon to this informal gathering? No offense, we just wanted to keep this part… simple."

Tentomon does not comment or even seem to acknowledge Kairi's presence.

"I'm sorry. I did receive the complete message," says Izzy. "These days I tend not to leave Tentomon on his own. He accompanies me everywhere."

I can see Kairi consider questioning this, and then decide against it. "Well, that's fine then. It's good to see both of you." She goes back into the room and everyone returns to their previous behavior.

Except me.

"I'm sorry Mimi, could you excuse me for a minute? I'd like to speak with Izzy."

"Of course," she says. "We'll have more chances to talk later."

I approach the man. Since speaking with Kairi, he has merely walked a few feet into the room and then just stopped, standing there. He isn't even looking for someone to speak with. He's just waiting to see who will approach him first.

"It has been a long time, Koushiro," I say.

The man acknowledges me with a look and nods. "Quite. Unfortunately work has kept me busy."

"Work? Is that where you've been?"

"Yes," he says simply. "I've been involved in a number of digital engineering projects."

"Of course you have. You always had a knack for things like that, back in the day. How's the family?"

He doesn't look away. He meets my gaze without the slightest emotional reaction. "I understand that they are fine, Takeru. Mai is now in middle school."

"Really?" I say, allowing a slight degree of venom to enter my voice. "How is she liking it?"

"You know I don't know that."

I turn away, unable to face him. "Yeah, I do. So you still haven't contacted them."

"That is correct."

I shake my head and walk off. "I don't know why you're here."

Koushiro watches me walk.

"He appears displeased," twitters Tentomon. "Is it something we have done?"

"Something I did, Tentomon. Nothing for you to worry about."

"As you say, Koushiro."

Looking around, Izzy finds that Matt, Sora, and Mimi also don't want to look toward him. This will be a rather lengthy trip…

* * *

Not many people own cars anymore.

It's to be expected really. Now that access to the Digital World is widespread and well over eighty percent of the population can open a DigiPort, there isn't much motivation to buy an expensive vehicle that requires refueling with increasingly depleted fossil fuels. Many scientists are even advocating the complete destruction of conventional transportation in order to preserve the environment. In some ways, it is a sad day to be a motor enthusiast.

On the other hand, an overall lack of cars has led to less expensive vehicles, lowered gas prices, less traffic to compete with and less strict vehicular regulations. When you think about it that way, it becomes hard for a car person to complain.

My wife and friends tell me all the time how much money I'm wasting. "You even have a flying Digimon!" they say. "What good could a car possibly do you?" I guess they'll just never understand the thrill I get driving around in my old college car, how freeing it is to be moving over fifty-miles-per-hour under my own (albeit artificial) power. It really is their loss.

As one of the few Digidestined who still owns a "clunker," I volunteer for the glamorous job of transporting Matt, Sora and Kairi back to their homes. Kairi claims shotgun while the couple sit in the back.

"All together, I'd say things went well," says Sora. "We got everyone back together. I can't believe we managed that much."

"Yeah," grumbles Matt. "The whole crew came back together. And it was one too many if you ask me."

"Matt," starts Sora. "I'm not saying you're entirely wrong, but everyone in that room fought alongside us against Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon… It would be wrong if we didn't get everyone together to bury the first of us. The past has to mean something."

"We've seen just how much the past matters to that bastard. How exactly did he receive this email and not all the other we've been sending the last four years? And I didn't see him shed a single tear in there. He probably just came out of obligation, or because being "Digidestined" is the only way he can care about people at all. Or maybe he cares more about Tai than he does his own daughter."

"Please just stop, Matt." says Kairi. "This is hard enough as it is. Let's just all get along for the next couple days."

I can see in my mirror as Matt opens his mouth to reply, then tactfully closes it. Sora also looks like she wants to say something, but restrains herself.

When we reach their home, I help Matt out of the car. Normally I would've come in to say hi to my niece and nephew, but under the circumstances it seemed like the parents need some space.

"Do you really think things went well?" I ask Kairi on our way back to her home.

She thinks for a moment. "I want to say yes, but I'm not sure how they possibly could. Tai is dead. We haven't been the Digidestined for a long time, maybe we even lost touch, but he was still our leader, the one holding us all together. Maybe now it's all going to fall apart…" She sighs. "Or maybe it all fell apart a long time ago and now we'll get a chance to notice."

I smile thinly and shake my head. "What do you mean we haven't been the Digidestined? Of course we are; what else could we be? This whole world is new and different, and _here_ because of what we did as children. In our case, twice. You can't just put that behind you.

"If we can stop MaloMyotismon, what chance do the changing powers of time have?"

The Digidestined of Light laughs. "In other words, you have Hope?"

"As long as we stick together I always will." My smile fades softly. "But then, I kind of agree with Matt too. Koushiro shouldn't have come."

"...He's Izzy, Takeru."

"Not anymore. I don't think I can forgive him. I'm not sure we should."

"He came back," she said. "Who knows, maybe this will be a chance for him to reconnect with Haruka and Mai?"

"He hasn't yet. He probably won't. Tai was always the courageous one. Izzy was only curious."

* * *

The key card slides neatly through the reader, undoing the electronic lock. There is a beep and Izzy pushes the door open.

The third-rate motel room is as he had left it. The sheet lays in a heap on the floor, the curtains are drawn and his dirty clothes from the previous day are on the bathroom floor.

"I guess the maid service doesn't clean up until check out," Izzey says to Tentomon. The insectoid Digimon stares blankly at the TV, which has not yet been switched on.

Izzy sighs and flicks it on with a remote. A nature documentary is playing. Something about termites in Africa. Tentomon makes a noise his partner interpreted as interest.

Izzy reaches under his bed and pulls out a suitcase which he had none-too-discreetly hidden. Inside is a very familiar laptop.

He and that laptop have been through quite a lot. It seems like so long ago he had elected to bring it to summer camp, despite his parents' protest. It has accompanied him to other worlds, and assisted in saving them.

Well, parts of it anyway. While the exterior has remained unchanged, many of the internal components have been replaced as its owner's work became more complex. The face of the computer seems familiar and worn, but really it's a different device. Things around Izumi Koushiro tend to get that treatment.

The man gives his partner a look. "I hope you're having fun my friend. It's back to work for me."

Hitting a button on his computer, a diagram comes up. It appears to be for a black-coated flash drive, but the reality is much more complex. It is a puzzle thus far unsolved.

Izzy wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I stop at Kairi's house after dropping off Sora and my brother, so by the time I get home it’s gotten dark.

My son Kin, always the good and hardworking student, is already in bed, as is his exhausted mother. I deeply enjoy my work as an author and overall it has done my family well financially speaking. But I do on occasion hit a creative dry spell, at which point carrying our finances falls upon Shaiwase's shoulders. I feel pretty bad about it, but without a college degree or many practical skills I can't get a job that pays a decent amount. Flipping burgers wouldn't amount to much compared to what Shaiwase makes, so I just try my best to get back into writing form. She's a very understanding woman, but I can see how tired she gets. It’s a great source of motivation for me.

But right now, writing is the last thing on my mind.

I step into the door and head for the kitchen. Try as I might to break the stereotype of writers using abundant amounts of alcohol, situations like this seem to call for it. It's exactly what I keep a case of cold ones stored away for. Hopefully when I'm done, I'll be able to think about something besides Tai and Agumon.

Or beating the crap out of Izzy.

I'm mid-chug when someone on the kitchen table asks "Is everyone okay, Takeru?" It's Patamon, dutifully waiting up for me like always. When he heard about our little get together, he was adamant about attending. It was a real disappointment when Kairi said he couldn't come. If it were up to me, all of the partners would have been invited, but I understand her logic in that having six or seven Digimon as powerful as ours would raise a few eyebrows. (Now that everyone has Digimon, any that can digivolve to Champion or higher are considered pretty major flight risks, and most countries have an agency to keep tabs on them. Especially Japan.)

"It was fine, Patamon. Or as good as you'd expect."

"Izzy was there," he says, matter-of-factly.

I give him a sideways look. "Who told you that?"

"No one, I can just… feel them, our friends among the chosen, I guess. He and Tentomon entered the city today. This was the only reason I could think of for them to be here."

I think that one over for a moment. "You can feel him, Patamon? To what degree?"

"I haven't explored it that much. I can just tell when the others get close by, once they're within a few miles"

"I see. I might need your help with something, Patamon."

* * *

The room is dark and dreary. The wallpaper is peeling. The only window is severely cracked, creating an unpleasant draft. The room's owner is neither surprised nor disturbed by any of these things. Having not worked any actual job in years now, the cash he has is scant and what there is isn't going towards worthless amenities. He hasn't paid a single bill. If anyone knew he was still here, he'd have been evicted long ago.

The man in question is tall and pale. His hairline is retracting and he has teeth missing here and there. The coat on his back is in bad shape, as any article of clothing would be if worn for months on end.

In the wake of the Digital World's introduction to human society, a new type of people emerged. These individuals immersed themselves as fully as possible in the world of Digimon. Man, woman or child, they abandoned their previous identities and went off to have their own personal adventure.

Some of these people were pioneers, leading the charge of mankind's habitation of this new frontier. Others were delusional and dangerous vagrants, fighting and causing trouble in their pursuit of escapism.

The story ended poorly for most of them, especially the latter group. Those who weren't arrested either got bored and returned to civilian life or died. The few who clung to such a chaotic lifestyle soon found it to be unsustainable and had to throw in with more powerful entities who offered shelter, food, and protection.

But then there were the few who lucked into a partner so powerful, they could live such a life forever. A life of adventure and danger. They had to abide by no one's rules, because no one could make them do anything. Those who overtly displayed their power of course were harshly reminded that there is always a bigger fish. Either the forces of man or the forces of the Digital World would rise up and swallow them, eliminating their infection. The smart ones laid low, and planned. Setting a specific goal to enact, and getting by until then.

Hiraku is one such person.

Laid open on the squatter's lap is a newspaper. It’s flipped open to the obituaries. Many names are displayed there, but only one truly matters.

The vagrant smiles.

"Master, one of them has fallen. You have your opportunity."

Something roughly the size of a human head flutters from the ceiling and lands on its partner's shoulder. Golden eyes shine through the darkness.

The rookie cackles with a voice too deep for its diminutive form. "Very good, Hiraku. It seems the head has fallen off the snake. This time, they will be mine.

"I'm coming, Angemon."


	2. Son of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is as good a time as any to establish what is and isn't canon to this story. Of course Digimon Adventure, Our War Game, 02, and Revenge of Diaboromon are all canon. I am not counting the first 02 movie (aka the final third of Digimon: The Movie) as canon because as much as I like it, it doesn't make much sense given the rules of the world. Tri and Final Evolution are also not canon here because 1. I haven't seen them in their entirety, 2. I had this idea before they came out and don't want to change it to accommodate them, and 3. from what I've heard I believe their themes are fundamentally at odds with what I'm trying to do here. More on that later, maybe. Anyway, enjoy!

**Digimon Adventure: Unto the Third Generation**

**Chapter 02: Son of Courage**

Nine Years Ago

Back then I was only six years old. While the world overall was still adjusting to the existence of Digimon and the Digital World, I had been raised up by the leader of the Digidestined. For me, the concept of Digimon was no more shocking than the concept of kindergarten or ice cream or anything else is to a child.

All the same, I was still not prepared on the morning that my television set began to glow.

"Mommy, I think the TV's broken. I can't see my cartoons."

There was a sigh from the next room. "I'll be there in a minute, Tet. Are you ready for school? It's almost seven."

Her eyes went wide when she came in the room. "Oh my gosh. Tai, honey? You're going to want to see this."

"What's 'at?" mumbled my dad, walking around the corner with a toothbrush in his mouth. The years had been kind to the Digidestined of Courage. Having almost reached middle age, he still retained the same childish spark in his eye and not a wrinkle on his face. Becoming an official diplomat had changed his appearance some though. He kept his hair much shorter, and grey was beginning to appear. His manner of dress was often more subdued and less colorful, which could be a problem as he would frequently wind up traversing the Digital World in a suit and tie.

Occasionally the man would gripe about how often his job kept him from spending the time he would like with his wife and son, but becoming the official representative for the Digital World was the job Tai was meant for and he knew it. Even if it left him with less than the advisable amount of sleep most nights.

Taichi Kamiya blinked wearily at the television screen before realizing what was about to happen. Then it hit him. "Oh!" he shouted, his toothbrush dropping to the ground.

My dad ran to my side and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Dad, lemme go. Can you fix the TV? I want to finish Ultraman before school."

My father laughed. "Buddy, I don't think you're going to school today."

"Really? Why not?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Daddy has his friend Agumon? And Mommy has her friend Zurumon?"

"Yeah, what about them? Are we going back to the Digital World.?"

"No, buddy. I think it's going to come to us."

The television screen began to bulge and warp. An ovular shape emerged, and plopped down on the carpet. For a moment, the whole room went silent and the TV set returned back to the program I'd been watching before.

Then the egg fell onto its side and rolled up to my lap.

"Tetsu, you're about to meet your best friend."

Present Day, Present Time

When we moved back to Odaiba four years ago I was against it. Moving meant changing school systems again, letting go of my old friends (sure I could visit on the weekends, but that wasn't the same), changing my day-to-day routine, and the worst part of it all was losing our apartment. Call me weird, but I liked the apartment. It was compact, as big as it needed to be and no more. We all knew where everyone was, we never went long without seeing each other, and on occasion it provided good motivation to get out of the house.

At first I hated having a full house here. To me it felt so huge, it seemed like I could get lost. Not really, it was a normal sized house. But like most people, young me hated the unfamiliar. I told my parents that it was ugly, that I'd be embarrassed to bring people here, that I couldn't bring myself to sleep in a place like this.

None of that was true. We have a beautiful home, and I knew it even then. I could go on about it, but you don't care. So I'll skip to the best part. That would be the fact that right outside my window the roof extends, an informal terrace of sorts, and it is the perfect place to lay and look up at the night sky.

Yeah, I know I'm lame alright? Mom says I get it from my dad. There's just something about the stars. They make me think. Or sometimes, they keep me from thinking. I'm banking on the latter tonight.

An insistent knock comes from the window. "Tetsu please," Agumon growls. "I just want to talk."

I've been ignoring him for several hours now, and I'm starting to feel guilty. Agumon's a good friend. I just don't want to deal with anybody right now.

"Just leave me alone," I reply. "We can talk tomorrow, okay? Get some rest."

The incessant tapping finally stops, and I hear Agumon's sullen footsteps as he walks away.

Don't be mistaken by the way, this isn't the same Agumon who accompanied my father. That one is gone. Like most of "The Chosen's" children, I happened to inherit the same type of Digimon he had. Well, mostly the same type. My partner is a lot bigger than that Agumon, and a deeper shade of orange. His voice is rumblier and less childish too. Aunt Kairi has speculated before that he might be the reincarnation of an Agumon she and my dad met when they were kids, but since he doesn't have any memories from before meeting me it's impossible to tell.

Like most human-Digimon pairs who met at a young age, we are borderline inseparable. He's more to me than a pet or a friend, or even a brother. Agumon is a part of myself and I'm part of him. That's how I've always seen it. Until now, I guess.

Tai Kamiya was my dad, not his. What I'm feeling right now is something I just can't share with Agumon, and that kills me. It isn't that I don't want his support, I just can't really accept it. How can you expect a Digimon to understand death?

The tapping at my window starts again. I groan. "Please Agumon, go away."

"It isn't Agumon," a soft voice replies. The window opens and my mom pokes her head out.

For someone who did not know my mother, it would be hard to tell she was grieving at all. Her face does not bear the marks of someone who spent any great deal of time crying, nor does she appear at all foul tempered. At worst, Mom seems stoic and distracted. Maybe a bit tired. I can see the change in her though. The usually chipper and inviting demeanor my mom typically exudes is gone. I haven't seen her like this before, and it scares me.

She probably feels the same way about me.

"Hi Mom," I say. "Sorry if I missed dinner."

"It's fine Tetsu, I know you're occupied. Though you have been rather harsh to Agumon."

I sigh. "I'll make it up to him. After tomorrow."

She nods. "See that you do. In the meantime, you have a visitor."

I'm briefly taken aback. Typically Mom can read my moods so well. "I'm not really up to seeing people right now."

My mom shrugs and ducks back in the window. "I think you will feel differently."

Then yet another human head emerges.

"Nice night for stargazing, isn't it?" asks Jyu.

My heart rate increases slightly at this unexpected visit. Casually, Jyu leans out my window and crawls onto the roof as he has done dozens of times before.

"How long have you been out here, Tetsu?"

I shrug and turn away. Some immature part of my brain enjoys being seen as sullen and serious for once and doesn't want my reaction to spoil this image. For this reason, I just can't let Jyu see me blush.

"Most of the day, I guess. I haven't really been keeping track."

He lays down beside me, hands behind his neck. "I get that. You're going tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. He's my dad. I would never forgive myself if I wasn't there to see him off."

Jyu is quiet for a second. "Just thought I'd check."

It takes me a moment to remember what he's referring to. When it comes to mind, I wince. I turn to face Jyu. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. That was different though. You were younger and his death was much more shocking, for everyone."

"I was only two years younger," said Jyu. "And at least my dad signed up for what killed him. They didn't even give yours a chance. Tai didn't deserve that."

"None of us do," I say. "Doesn't change anything."

The conversation goes cold for a moment. We both stare up into the abyss with which I have become so comfortable.

"Do you think it would be easier if Agumon were still here?" asks Jyu. "His Agumon, I mean. The older one. Maybe to talk about him and what happened. Who better to give the eulogy tomorrow?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but it seems right somehow that the two went together. Also, if Agumon had died and my dad lived, Dad would still have Mom and me and everyone. But who would Agumon have had? I'm not glad he's dead, it just makes more sense."

Jy nods. "When my dad died, I always wished that Wormmon had stuck around. He'd been my first babysitter, one of my first friends. We were so close… It was hard, losing them both at once."

I don't know what else to say but "Yeah."

Jyu turns to face me. "I can stay if you want me to. I've already asked and Mom is fine with it."

Damn it, Yolei. Why did you have to wait until now for that one? I shake my head. "No. I really would like that, but this isn't the night."

Now it's Jyu's turn to look a tad flustered. "That isn't what I-..." He composes himself and I try not to laugh. "Right. That's okay too. Call me if you need anything?"

"Of course."

The boy sits up, then starts to lean towards me. He pauses for a second while I hold my breath, then pulls away

"See you in the morning."

Jyu heads back inside. I remind myself not to smile. My father has just died. My family is devastated and I will be attending a funeral tomorrow.

I smile all the same. Never have been a very good listener.

For the first time since I heard the news, I think that maybe this won't be the end of the world.

* * *

The suit hangs off my lanky frame awkwardly. Not surprising, considering it had been my father's. The subject of getting me fitted for a new one had come up, but this felt more appropriate.

There isn't an actual casket at the funeral home. Even if we had been left a body, it's a Kamiya tradition to cremate the dead, as it is in most of Japan. There is an assembling of the people most important in my father's life, and a photo collage commemorating him. Everyone's favorite photo is the same, the group photo taken at the end of their original adventure.

My mother and I are among the first at the funeral. Agumon came too, but he's quiet this morning, standoffish. I can't tell if it's because of how uncomfortable he is at this kind of event or because I was rude to him last night. I need to apologize, but for the moment my attention is elsewhere.

Besides the people we actually want here, this funeral has also been attended by two NDMS Agents. That is the National Digimon Monitoring Service. With the massive increase in the Chosen population since 2002, most nations have developed some form of federal service to monitor Digimon activity. As my father's friends possess some of the most powerful Digimon in the country, they are a frequent thorn in our side.

The two agents today are ones I have met before. I don't recall their names, but one's tall and other is short, both with identical black haircuts. The shorter one has a Kumamon, the taller a Kotemon. The Rookie level Digimon have taken a seat on the floor and converse with each other. Their human partners remain vigilant, scanning the crowd with suspicion. I can't stand them.

I'm standing by my mother stewing when a hand pats me on the shoulder. "Holding up okay?" asks a friendly voice.

Her name is Taji. I consider her a cousin, though not by blood. She's the daughter of Matt and Sora, and noticeably takes after her father. Aside from having a Gabumon as a partner, Taji also inherited his short, spiky hair and taller frame. She's a year younger than me, but I look up to her in a way.

I shrug. "I'm alright. Haven't seen Gabumon around."

She shakes her head. "He stayed home. Tama's sick and they didn't want to leave him and Biyomon by themselves."

That makes me chuckle. Tama and Taji are twins, but he has always been treated like the younger one. Not without good reason. He must HATE having a babysitter. Especially knowing his parents would have no issue leaving Taji by herself.

"I heard Mrs. Ichijouji finally let Jyu come over for the night." Taji lets her words hang in the air.

"Yeah. Not the best timing, but I'm sure she knew that."

Taji nods. "Right of course. I'm sorry; this is a time for mourning."

"Hey, are you Tetsu?" a blond boy asks. I don't recognize him, he speaks Japanese with a thick American accent. Most likely the son of one of my dad's UN friends.

"Yeah," I say, shaking his hand. "And this is my friend Taji. I don't think I've met you before."

"Not since we were little. My name's Mark, Mark Tachikawa. My mother was a friend of your father."

I think for a second, putting the pieces together. "Oh! You're Mimi's son. Thank you for coming. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, though I wish it had been under more positive circumstances."

A bipedal flower walks over, nudging Mark in the abdomen. "You aren't going to introduce me to your new friends? Wow, one second with the other Digidestined kids and you're already an elitist snob."

Mark winced. "Floramon, you aren't funny. Guys, this is my partner."

We greet the Digimon and I gesture to the corner where Agumon has gone to sulk on his own.

"So do you guys not have many Digimon in America?" I ask.

Mark tilts his head quizzically. "Well of course we do. To the best of my knowledge, pretty much every country has more people with Digimon than without at this point. What makes you ask?"

"You're partner called us Digidestined kids. I took that to mean you didn't know many others."

"I mean, of course I don't know-" Suddenly Mark's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, okay. Well I know plenty of _Chosen_ in my home country. Digidestined is a different thing. You guys don't spend much time on American websites, do you?"

"I guess not," I say.

"I'm more of a sports person," Taji adds.

"Okay," says Mark. "Well Digidestined usually refers to our parents, the main twelve who saved the world forever ago. And some people use it to describe us, their children, too.

"We're kinda celebrities."

* * *

Ena stands stoically at her husband's funeral. Her son and the friends of her husband are relying on her to be strong, the new head of the Kamiya household. But she doesn't feel strong. She still hasn't quite accepted the fact he is gone.

Only three nights ago the phone call had come from the UN's security division. Her husband had been in the Digital World in a convoy with several other dignitaries and their Digimon. Then it was attacked. The assassination was executed swiftly and with total brutality. The Digimon involved in the assault had only been at Champion level, and wouldn't have lasted a second in a fair fight with Digidestined of Courage.

But the attackers had not been looking for a fight.

There were no survivors.

The assassins were immediately found and arrested. Three armed men and a Digimon were all it took to catch the UN unaware. An investigation into who had ordered the attack and why was still ongoing, but Ena doesn't expect any satisfying results. In an age of alternate dimensions and Digi-Gates, people are harder to track than ever. Even if this case is resolved, it isn't like that will change the reality for her family.

"Ena, it's been some time hasn't it?"

Mrs. Kamiya turns to her friend. "Yolei, I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course. Ken and I always held Tai in the highest respect. The fact he's gone now…" She shakes her head. "This world isn't what we thought it would be back then."

Somehow the way Yolei says that causes Ena's stomach to sink. "No, none of us could tell what the future holds. We are all very grateful for what my husband and the rest of you did though. You changed everything."

Yolei smiles sadly. "Perhaps not all for the better."

Before Ena can question just what Yolie means by that, the Digidestined interrupts with "So how is Tetsu taking it?"

Ena sighs. "He's trying to be tough, as usual. I guess he thinks that is what his father would want, him being the man of the house now."

"But that isn't true?"

"Of course not. Tai would want him to have whatever support he needs. He's barely spoken to me about his father. I don't think he's said a word to Agumon."

"You know how it is with boys and their fathers," says Yolei. "When Ken died, it was just about the end of Jyu's world. I don't think he would have made it without a friend like your son."

"Well, I think Jyu's probably the best support Tetsu has now too," says Ena. "How did you handle Jyu, back when his father died? What did you say?"

"I'm sorry Ena, but I don't think mine is an example to follow. I didn't handle things well back then. I'm not sure I'm handling them well now."

Ena suddenly recalls the details of Yolei's living situation and fights the urge to scream at herself for being so inconsiderate. "No! Yolei, you're being too hard on yourself. We all know you are doing the best you can, under the circumstances."

"Yes, that may be the case. Remember your own advice though. Times ahead will be hard. If you make a mistake, please know that's okay."

Over Yolei's shoulder, Ena sees a figure come into view. He is tall and pale, dressed in all black. The clothes on his back are tattered and torn. He is much older than the Digidestined, and even were he not, Ena knows them all by sight. It also seems unlikely he would be a UN employee given the state of his dress. Frowning, Ena approaches him.

"Excuse me sir, are you a friend of Taichi?"

The man's eyes, wide and vacant, take a second to focus on Ena's face, as though he's just been woken from a dream. When he actually sees her, he takes the woman by the hand. "Oh, you must be his wife, Ena! What a pleasure to make your acquaintance, though under such tragic pretenses."

Ena feels something brush up to her leg and growl. Looking down, she sees that it is her partner Elecmon. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No, no my good friend!" the man says, unhanding Elecmon's partner. "I apologize for being so forward! I am merely delirious in remorse for my fallen hero. To answer your question, my lady, it is the sad truth that I never made your husband's acquaintance directly. I am a strong supporter of the Digital World and its interests so I can assure you we had a good deal of mutual friends. Well, one in particular but I would suspect Mr. Kamiya would not recognize him now. Not to question his character, your husband had buckets of it! It seems he didn't keep the watch he should have on certain territories-"

"'Scuse me, did you get invited?"

The man turns to find himself face to face with a tall, blond man. On his head rests an orange Rookie level Digimon who seems slightly perturbed.

The corners of the man's mouth turn downward. " _Takaishi_."

"Yeah," says Takeru. "Have we met?"

"No, no I'm afraid we haven't. However I am quite aware of your work."

"I appreciate that, but this service is supposed to be exclusive to friends and family. If you aren't either, I'll need you to leave."

"Certainly, certainly," mutters Hiraku. "I wouldn't want to impose. Please have a lovely service. I suppose I will need to say my goodbyes utilizing my own method." The man leaves without another word.

Takeru looks at Ena. "Have you seen that creep before?"

"No. He just showed up at the service. He looked sick. Do you think he’s homeless?"

"I don't know. If he bothers you again though, you should tell one of the agents. This is our friend's funeral, we shouldn't have to fight."

* * *

"If anyone has some words to say, now is the time."

The audience is solemn as the pastor steps down. Kairi and my mother manage to look somewhat composed. Mimi's openly weeping. I can feel myself starting to shake. Here I am in front of all these people, my friends and family, about to lose control. Dad would be so embarrassed…

Then a hand caresses my own. I look to my right and make eye contact with Jyu. He gives me a nod. I return the gesture.

After a moment where no one takes the podium, Takeru stands up and approaches the front of the room. He takes out a folder and puts it on the stand before him, clears his throat.

"Taichi Kamiya was a good man. Everyone here knew him in one way or another, but I don't think anyone knows him like the six of us who spent months in the Digital World with him in '99 do.

"We almost didn't survive that experience. By all rights we shouldn't have. We were a bunch of children with next to no survival skills, in a world we didn't understand, with monsters actively trying to kill us. Any other group of children, or people of any age, would have died. That's why they say we were special. They attribute it to our destiny or whatever. I think they're wrong. The only thing we had that no else did is a leader like Tai.

"He wasn't the oldest of us or the wisest. He wasn't the strongest or, in truth, even the most compassionate. What Tai had like no one else I've ever known is courage. Time and time again he put himself in harm's way to make sure his friends, some of whom he had just met, would be safe. He never gave up on one of us. He dragged us through the Digital World kicking and screaming, all the way home.

"In the end, he did the same thing for our entire world. Both of them.

"Tai was the example each of us tried to live up to, and despite our continual failure he would always lead us to try again. He isn't the last hero in this world, he isn't even the last person to save it. But every great champion who has come since has shaped himself in the mold of our fearless leader.

"But now that man is gone. Taichi Kamiya, husband and father, diplomat and soldier, Digidestined and friend has passed on. That… that is a hard world to live in. But we don't have the luxury of failure. The champion of courage is gone, so we have to be the new champions. We need to take some of the courage he left in each of us and use it to create the world he deserved. We have to keep this hero in our hearts and remember what he would do in times as trying as these…

"And hopefully we can all be Tai when we grow up."

Takeru takes a seat. A few other people speak after him. One of Tai's coworkers from the UN, a friend from college, and my aunt Hikari. I should speak too. I'm Taichi Kamiya's son, his only child. I should eulogize him too. But even with Jyu's hand on mine, I'm already falling apart. Tears cloud my vision, even if I stop them from pouring down my face. If I go up there alone, I wouldn't be able to hold it together.

So I stay in my seat and wait out the service.

* * *

I hold the door open for my mother as we leave. It's still light outside, but the sky is overcast. It feels appropriate for the occasion.

The funeral home is a short drive outside of Odaiba. There are no buildings close by, only open fields and a single parking lot. From the top of this hill that the house rests on, I can see pretty far in all directions. I clear my head by zoning out and gazing down at the parking lot, when something unexpected makes me wrinkle my brow. A tall man who I can't really place. There's no one else out here. Did he leave the funeral early?

Is he headed this way?

"Hey Mom, do you know that guy?"

Mom sighs. "Him again. Keep Agumon close, Tet. I think something's wrong with him."

Beside her, Elecmon bristles. "Neither of you need to worry. I can handle one loon by myself. He should know better than to interrupt our family today."

"Wait! Please just calm down my friends!" the man pleads, drawing closer to my mother and I. "I have only come to pay my respects. Believe me, I realize the position I've put you all in but my mutual friend insisted upon the matter."

"You again?" Takeru asks. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

The man smiles. "Ah Takaishi. It's good to see you one last time."

Then the man raises what I realize too late is a Digivice to sky. " **Digiport, open!** "

A bright light shines from the device, and above us a small black shape takes form, laughing.

Agumon tilts his head. "I thought you needed a computer to do that?"

The small black shape descends gradually toward his partner. "I've learned a few new tricks during my long reprieve. As have you, I must admit. But now you are one fewer. Making my task simpler."

I squint upwards. "Are we supposed to know you?"

"Well, _you_ aren't." A round, bat-like Digimon lands upon Hiraku's shoulder. "As for the rest, only by a different name."

"Demidevimon?" asks Mimi. "Didn't you get eaten?"

The creature sighs in his deep, strange voice. "You never were bright, were you, child? Let me give you a hint…

" **Demidevimon, Digivolve to… Devimon!"**

Floating above Hiraku, his partner shifts his shape. The giant black being appears humanoid, but he also possesses tattered wings and twin horns. Both hands end in devastating claws. The Champion level Digimon smiles to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"So you weren't expecting me?"

Takeru steps forward, clutching his Digivice. "There's no way you're alive! Angemon killed you."

"And as I'm sure Angemon would attest, death is a slippery business for people like us. But why don't you let he and I talk? Preferably before I kill all of your pretty little friends."

The monster smiles down on us. "What will it be, Patamon?"

The two agents charge out from the funeral homes, Digimon in tow. "Everyone get back in the house!" yells the tall one. "We have this handled."

The two agents pull their Digivices from their belts like guns, already aglow.

" **Kumamon, Digivolve to… Grizzlymon!"**

" **Kotemon, Digivolve to… Dinohyumon!"**

Previously there had stood an animate teddy bear and a child in samurai armor. Now in their place stand a humongous quadrupedal bear-monster and a reptilian-humanoid wielding two akinake-swords, with one even larger one strapped to its back. They might not look very official, but they sure are badass.

"Please stand down Devimon," says the Dinohyumon. "There is no need for violence here. Go in peace and we will not pursue you."

"Oh I'm sorry gentlemen, you misread my intentions. I have no need to fight you-"

"Go now!" yells Takeru. "You don't know what he's capable of!"

"I would much rather fight _with_ you! **Touch of Evil**!"

A hole opens in the air behind Dinohyumon, and from it emerges one of Devimon's clawed hands, stabbing deep into the unsuspecting Digimon. Dinohyumon opens his mouth in a silent scream for a moment. His eyes shift to red.

"What's he doing to him?" yells the warrior Digimon's partner.

"There is no time to explain." says Takeru. "Patamon, let's settle this!"

" **Patamon, Digivolve to… Angemon!"**

Facing Devimon now stands an equally gigantic human figure. The being is armored, with half a helmet covering the upper portion of his face. Upon his back are six wings of light.

Angemon snarls. "Do we have to do this again Devimon? The last time I killed you."

"Last time killed us both, the way I remember it. I thought it would be more fun if we had our rematch in this world you seem so possessive over."

 _That's right,_ thinks Angemon. _Because whoever dies here is dead forever._

Dinohyumon turns to face Angemon. He raises a blade.

" **Akinake!** " he cries. Just as he is about to lunge, Grizzlymon intercepts, taking the blow.

"Please my friend!" says the Grizzlymon. "Come back to your senses! You've been corrupted."

"Let… Me… GO!" With a surge of effort, Dinohyumon sends his friend flying to collapse in the dirt.

"It's two-on-two, Mimi," Palmon tells her partner. "How do you like those odds?"

"Not one bit! Let's get in this!"

" **Palmon, Digivolve to… Togemon!"**

A sight too ridiculous for the pre-Digital World earth, the latest participant in the fray is a behemothic cactus in the vague shape of a human being. Outfitted with bright red boxing gloves, of course.

"You need to cool your head, Dinohyumon! **Needle Spray!** " Togemon leaps in the air and spins around, directing a rain of needles onto the opposing Digimon.

Devimon laughs as his thrall takes the hit. "Well what a brilliant maneuver. Perhaps I should try it for myself?" The dark Digimon spins around, releasing Black Gears in a sinister spiral.

" **Angel Staff!** " cries Angemon, spinning his staff around to destroy the majority of the projectiles.

"Watch out Togemon!" yells Mimi, and her companion quickly dodges out of the way of another gear. Unfortunately, this gear proceeds to fly straight into Grizzlymon's neck.

The huge bear Digimon lets out a cry of pain. Then his eyes turn red.

Both of the corrupted Champion Digimon turn on Togemon. Grizzlymon growls.

"Ah, okay," says Togemon. "If you insist, I'll happily send you straight back to Primary Village."

"Don't hurt them too bad!" Takeru insists. "Remember, if you kill them here they can't come back."

Togemon blinks. "Oh yeah. And I guess that means neither can I."

The Champions lunge.

"Your allies are turning against each other," says Devimon. "Just like last time, their strength is my own weapon. There's no one left to fight against me, Angemon."

"There's still me," says the Holy Digimon. " **Hand of Fate!** "

Devimon takes the attack head on, screaming. The overbearing light assaults his senses and causes his functions to stall.

When the light dissipates though, he's still there.

"I've had some time to prepare for this, friend, and I'm not about to make it easy on you. **Death Hand!** "

Angemon is hit with a dark counterpart to his previous attack. Based on his Holy alignment, it shouldn't be nearly as damaging to his digital composition as Hand of Fate was to Devimon's. The Dark Digimon's maneuver is practiced though, and surprisingly effective. Angemon refuses to cry out in pain, but feels the fight begin to drain from his body.

For just a second, he falls to his knees.

Devimon sneers above him. "Your friends will die for your arrogance first. Then, all of File Island."

On the ground, almost everyone has retreated to the funeral home for safety. In the midst of the fight, only Takeru, Mimi, Mark and his partner Floramon, Matt with his Gabumon, and Hiraku remain. A little further away from the action are Agumon and I.

"They told us to get inside," Agumon growls hesitantly. "Shouldn't we go?"

From his voice I can tell that isn't what he wants to do. It almost brings a grin to my face. Agumon and I always have thought way too much alike. "This is my dad's funeral. I don't care who this Devimon guy thinks he is. If he wants to interrupt, he's made a new enemy."

My partner looks at me from the corner of his eye. "I think you mean two enemies."

A hand grabs my shoulder, yanking me back. "Cut it out, Tet. This is no time for you to be playing hero."

The hand's owner is just a tad shorter than me, with a white bucket hat which used to be Takeru's covering his messy blonde hair. That's Kin, Takeru's son. He's a year younger than me, yet he always seems to think he knows better.

I jerk free of his grasp. "I know what I'm doing Kin. If you're so scared, get to safety yourself."

The boy makes a face at me and murmurs something about immaturity, but takes my advice and slinks off for the funeral home. Not so quick to follow is his partner Muchomon, who’s bright red and looks like a cross between Gabumon and a toucan.

The bird shakes his head at my partner and says "Agumon, I'd at least expect better from you. Don't encourage the child's recklessness. Save the fighting for the Digital World, or not at all! You're not the type for this."

Agumon's eyes narrow. "I follow Tetsu. Always."

The brightly colored Rookie follows his partner back to safety. Mine follows me toward the action.

As we rush toward the fray, Togemon is knocked over by her more bestial nemesis. Grizzylmon sinks his teeth into her boxing glove, trying his hardest to tear through it. "Get a hold of yourself!" rasps the Champion level cactus, throwing ineffective punches with her other hand at the creature's head.

"Agumon, we have to help her," I tell my partner. "Aim for the gear in his neck."

Agumon grunts affirmatively. I haven't seen him this excited in years.

" **Pepper Flame!** "

The fireball makes a beeline for the offending gear, only for Grizzlymon to turn his head at the last second. Instead of reaching the intended destination, my partner's attack strikes him on the nose.

The good news is Grizzlymon is getting off of Togemon. The bad news is that he’s charging at us.

"Shit. Agumon, _run!"_

I turn and dart away from the tremendous bear as it crashes toward us. Agumon stands his ground. His fireballs bounce off the thing's head and neck ineffectively, but still he stands between me and the beast. Grizzlymon is almost upon him, and Agumon glowers up at it with no signs of fear.

At the last second a humongous blue wolf tackles the bear out of the way, barely sparing my partner. Grizzlymon fights to right himself, but the wolf sinks his teeth deep into his opponent's neck and pins him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" screams Matt, not much further from the action than I am. "Get the hell out of here!"

Above my head, Dinohyumon flies by. Several yards away he crashes into the ground, leaving a distinct crater. The Champion Digimon sighs deeply as the darkness leaves his system. Immediately he degenerates into Kotemon.

Beside me, a brown Digimon with leafy frills on the back of its head and a skull-like mask lands. On its back is a smiling Mark.

He pats his partner's neck. "Nice shot, Kiwimon! Now Togemon has some room to move."

Behind us, a battered Togemon grunts, then falls backward, degenerating into Palmon. "I- I'm sorry. It's been so long, guess I'm a little outta shape."

Mimi hurriedly embraces her partner. "You did wonderful, Palmon! Take a nice long nap now."

" **Maul Attack! _"_** cries Grizzlymon, and Garurumon collapses beside him.

Grizzlymon advances on the remaining humans, growling.

"Garurumon, get up now!" demands Matt, backing away from the competing Champions. One of his crutches hits a rock and the man topples over backward.

I run to him, while Agumon tries to provide cover with fireballs. I help the Champion of Friendship to his feet, but Grizzlymon continues his advance, undaunted. Right before he reaches us, a brown shape sails above us.

" **High Jumping Kick!"** yells Kiwimon, striking the bear directly on the nose. Grizzlymon roars and backs down slightly, eyeing the Kiwimon with trepidation.

"You want to fight, huh?" asks Mark. "Well a fight is what we'll give you."

Above us, Devimon and Angemon continue to clash. Devimon is easily the faster of the two and can deftly evade most attacks sent his way. Angemon has the advantage of strength, but is forced to use his staff mainly to block his enemy's punishing maneuvers. It is unclear who possesses the upper hand, but the demon is definitely having more fun.

Devimon laughs as his claws hit home, raking a grievous wound across Angemon's back and severing one of his lower wings. Data openly seeps from the blow; in futility, Angemon tries to hold it in with his left hand.

"Admit it angel, you just aren't as good as you used to be. Peace times haven't treated you all that well, and now that the war has come calling you aren't for the task."

"This isn't war, Devimon," Angemon interjects. "This is the foolish last stand of a fiend who should have learned his lesson. It's not too late for you to leave with your life. No matter what happens to me, you won't destroy the others."

" **Death Hand!** "

Angemon cries out as a burst of dark energy consumes his lower body.

"Yes… Yes…" murmurs Hiraku, staring up at the fight absently. For so long his master had prepared him for this moment of triumph against those who had once attempted to stomp out the ancient darkness they both worshiped, but never could he have come close to visualizing this glory. His partner in darkness is truly the most beautiful creature he's ever witnessed.

Then a right hook crashes into his jaw. Hiraku drops to the ground.

"Call your monster off," demands Takeru. "If this fight lasts a second longer I'll smash your Digivice with my heel."

Hiraku gives his assailant his usual hollow smile as his hand snakes into the folds of his coat. "My dear Digidestined, it seems the years typing old stories have not softened you to the degree we feared. I am duly impressed."

The vagrant leaps to his feet and lashes out with a knife, barely missing the author. "That doesn't mean that I will hesitate to gut you like a fish."

Takeru flounders for a second, then steps toward the man. Hiraku jabs for the other man's chest. Without hesitation Takeru reaches out and grabs the knife by the blade. Hiraku tries to wrench it away, or continue to stab forward, but finds his dagger will not move.

Takeru's hand has tightly grasped the blade, and blood drips between his fingers.

"There are a lot of scary things in this world. I've fought plenty of them, but I've never fought them alone. I've always had my friends. I guess that makes you the braver man. I'd never fight me alone."

For the first time since he met his partner, Hiraku feels his blood run cold.

Kiwimon ducks and weaves around Grizzlymon's attacks. He's done a good job so far keeping the berserk Champion away from those of us too weak to fight, but the bear hardly leaves him enough room to breathe, much less counterattack.

On his back, Mark looks pretty queasy.

With help from Mimi and the agents, I've hauled Matt to a safe distance from the violence. Beside me he sits with an unconscious Tsunomon on his lap. "Damn it. Gabumon…" he mutters to no one in particular.

Mark almost throws up as Kiwimon lurches out of the way of Grizzlymon's thunderous paw. "Al-alright bud, we have got to wrap this up. Move back a bit and- and let him have it."

Kiwimon grunts an affirmative and suddenly does a backwards flip away from his opponent. This action throws Mark far from his partner. The boy hits the ground and bounces, then goes limp.

Mark's steed does not react at all to the unexpected departure of his rider. Reaching the peak of his flip, Kiwimon points his beak toward the offending Champion.

" ** _Pummel Peck!_** "

A creature, like Kiwimon but smaller, flies from the end of the Digimon's beak and strikes Grizzlymon in the skull. The bear Digimon roars painfully in response, temporarily immobilized. Kiwimon lights on the ground before him and, confused, hesitates. He looks backward, toward Mark's resting place.

I groan with impatience. "Kiwimon! Go for the neck while he's distracted!"

The bird Digimon looks at me, fury in his eyes. "Useless child, don't think you-"

" ** _Crescent Dawn!_** _"_

An explosion rips Kiwimon from where he stood, leaving a crescent shape in his place. In the air he degenerates into Floramon, who lands in an unconscious heap beside his partner.

Well crap.

Grizzlymon sneers and turns toward us. With all of the battle-hardened Digimon out of commission and Angemon focusing on Devimon, nothing stands between the humongous bear and our party of weak humans and Rookies.

Nothing except me.

Digivice in hand, I step forward. "Guess it's time to shine. Let's make this one count, partner."

Agumon says not a word. Instead, he launches himself forward with a bestial growl. Fireballs cause the air to ripple with heat, but they cause little damage upon striking the Champion. Other than flinching slightly, Grizzlymon hardly reacts. My partner takes advantage of the flinch nonetheless, raking his claws against the monster's front legs.

Grizzlymon falls forward, and for once it looks like we've had a positive impact on the fight. I grin and something warm rises in my chest. In my grip, the Digivice starts to glow white hot. Even as it starts to burn I hold on tight, ready to finish this…

But then Grizzlymon's back leg lashes out and Agumon goes toppling down the hill.

I cry out and the growing power within my device dissipates.

I run off for Agumon, heedless of someone's voice shouting a warning. Grizzlymon rears up as I pass before him and I'm suddenly overcome by just how _huge_ Champion level Digimon can be. His claw simply swiping in my direction sends me back on my ass. His paw crushes down on me and all the air leaves my lungs. Despite my fear, I can't even manage a scream. Black spots appear in my field of view.

Maybe growing up with Digimon desensitized me. Digimon were cool. The fact my parents had to fight against some with their own was, in my mind, a cool, formative experience they had that caused them to be heroes. The NDMS were a hassle because I didn't need to be scared of Digimon, and our parents had the strongest ones anyway. I'd never considered going up against a fully grown Digimon with my own two hands. It certainly had never occurred to me that they could kill me.

Just as my thoughts turn bleak and I feel like I'm going to literally give up the ghost, Grizzlymon disappears from atop me. I gasp in sweet, sweet oxygen. It takes a few seconds before my eyes and ears recover to the point I'm able to follow what's going on.

Kumamon is collapsed onto the ground, his infection evidently resolved. Above him is a monstrous Digimon, but a familiar one. The insectoid Champion has green armor, four legs, and a pair of scythe-like arms.

I give him a grateful thumbs up. He issues an off-putting, cricket-like hum in response.

A boy's hand pulls me to my feet. "I'm sorry for the delay," says Jyu. "I still don't have a good handle on Snimon's Digivolution. I can't trigger it on purpose."

As a Digimon and their human partner gain experience, they eventually reach a stage where they can access greater levels of power at will. To start off though, it usually only happens on reflex when one of them or someone they deeply care for is put in danger. I would like to think I know what triggered this one.

Good thing I'm too flushed with adrenaline for my blushing to be obvious.

"Should… should you be helping… Takeru?" I wheeze.

"Oh, right!" says Jyu. We both look back up to the battle in the sky.

Angemon has succeeded in putting a few small holes in Devimon's abdomen from standard hits and attacks. They don't seem to be slowing the demon down though, despite him losing data at an alarming rate. On the other hand, Angemon has a few cracks in his armor, and is missing yet another wing. Good thing he doesn't actually need them to fly.

Jyu speaks up. "Snimon! Get-"

"Don't bother," says a tired voice. It's Takeru, approaching us. His hand is bleeding pretty bad, but he's holding the knife by its handle now. Behind him the vagrant is on the ground, face first. "The last thing we need is another ally getting infected. Let's keep it simple."

With a massive punch, Devimon shatters the front of Angemon's helmet. The angelic Digimon is forced to back down as he lifts a hand to grasp his exposed face. The devil cackles. "Are you ready to surrender, adversary? Perhaps I might spare the lesser of your friends. If you beg."

Angemon ignores him. "T.K., are the others clear?"

"The fight down here is over," yells Takeru. "Time for you to wrap things up."

The angel smiles in a way that could be taken for a grimace. "Finally."

Angemon envelops himself in light.

" **Angemon, Digviolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

What emerges has similarities to Angemon, but is undeniably… more. Not larger, but grander. The helmet has evolved into a large, holographic face-shield. The six wings are now eight. His armor is all-encompassing and fearsome. And the staff of Angemon has been replaced with a purple blade that emerges directly from the Ultimate Digimon's wrists, with a pair of wings of its own for the hilt.

"So Devil, is this the power you sought to face on this day?"

Devimon raises his arms before him in a defensive gesture. "You're done holding back then? ...Show me what you are now."

The archangel raises his blade. "Master, what is your will toward the beast?"

Takeru turns away from the fight. For a second, his face is a struggle of its own. I see something new there. An anger. A hatred _._ He's under its power for but a moment. Then it's gone.

"Send him away," says Takeru, obviously drained. "We've had enough violence today."

"Very well." MagnaAngemon lifts his blades and it tears into the very fabric of the sky. In a circle he carves and a massive gold structure appears from the hole. Slowly, it opens.

" **Heaven's Gate!"**

An otherworldly light shines down upon the two flying Digimon. Devimon flinches away, but it is to no avail. His body is torn by the heat, stripped into strands of data. His very essence is sucked into the gate. Slowly his physical form is taken from this world into the next.

When its work is done, the gate begins to close. Just before it vanishes though, the deep baritone voice of the demon lingers for one last line. In the air hangs one word, " _Coward._ "

* * *

A knock comes from the motel room door. Koushiro is stirred from his reverie. The laptop is still in front of him, Tentomon is still watching the TV… And it's almost eight at night. What day is it? How long has he been awake?

Pushing the thoughts back, Koushiro Izumi rises up from the side of his bed. If he wants to get his assignment resolved, he first must deal with this interloper.

"Koushiro, you here? I wanted to talk to you."

Izumi hesitates, but opens the door. "And what is it you want to discuss, Takashi?"

T.K. looks more than a little uncomfortable to be here, but that isn't the main thing that registers with Koushiro. For one, he's wearing different clothes, nice clothes. It must be a different day from their last meeting, which answers at least one of Koushiro's questions. Second, he's been hurt. One of T.K.'s hand s has been heavily bandaged, the wrappings already stained with blood.

"May I come in?"

Koushiro obliges. T.K. has the courtesy not to comment on his old comrade's current living arrangements, and indeed hardly seems to notice the room's state of disrepair. He quickly locates a chair mostly free of dirty clothing and stains to seat himself in. Tentomon doesn’t acknowledge the Digidestined, only briefly allowing his eyes to flick over the man before returning to his program.

"Today was a crazy day," says T.K. "It was Tai's funeral. Didn't see you there."

"I seem to have lost track of time. It's an issue I have. I'm sorry."

T.K. shakes his head. "No, that's… well, it's not fine, but that isn't why I'm here. There was an attack. Devimon came back. It was like something out of a nightmare. I've been dreading that exact circumstance for so long, but then it happened.

"When we were kids he was literally the devil to me. None of the monsters we fought terrified me as much as him. But today I faced him as an adult, and he was nothing. We've gotten stronger since then, since we _stopped_ being heroes. Things aren't better now, but the problems we have to face are different. In some ways, they're bigger. And that made me think of you."

Both men are silent for a second. Then Koushiro asks "So I take it you killed him?"

T.K. sighs. "No. Maybe I should have, but it didn't feel right. I had Patamon send him back to the Digital World as data. It'll take him a while to come back and I doubt he'll be the same when he does, but he's not gone."

Koushiro frowns. "I agree, Takashi. You should have killed him."

"Have you gone to see them?"

Koushiro's expression doesn't change at all. "No. I haven't."

"Well, you should. Whatever your reasons are, you came back. I don't think you're a bad guy, Koushiro. I know who you used to be. A child needs a father." _Even one like you_ , he barely manages to contain.

Once again, the man's expression is absent.

His supply of words nearing depletion, T.K. heads for the door. Just before he leaves however, he musters up all the Hope left to him for a final statement. "You'll do the right thing eventually. Just try to manage it before everything goes to shit again."

"I'll take it under advisement, T.K."

* * *

My life, my friends, my family, they'd all been on the line. And I still hadn't done it. I still couldn't make Agumon Digivolve. Even against an enemy of my father, I was relegated to the role of bystander.

Something has to change.

"What is it you're thinking so hard about?" Taji asks.

We're in my room, along with Agumon. We've been hanging out here almost since the fight ended, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Nothing important. Just today, the last few days. It's a lot to process."

Taji nods solemnly without comment.

The door swings open and out goes anything relating to solemnness. In walks Tama.

"Tet-man! What the heck's going on? Gabumon said we needed to get over here. It better be good, I'm probably still contagious and you'll have no one to blame but yourself when you-"

"Show some tact, child," interrupts his partner, Biyomon. "This is Kamiya's home. Allow your host a moment to speak."

Behind them, Taji's Gabumon shoots me an apologetic look. I know the Ishida household sometimes has trouble with his antics and mouth, but the truth is I enjoy Tama's company. Every group needs a funny man, especially in times like these.

The last one to arrive is Jyu and his partner, Wormmon. Not unlike Takeru, Jyu wears his Digimon like an accessory, but as a scarf instead of a hat. Wormmon naps blissfully around the boy's neck.

"Didn't realize you were having a party tonight, Tetsu. Any particular reason?"

"Yes," I say, mustering up my courage. "What Takeru was saying today got me thinking. The experience that made our parents into who they are was going to the Digital World. That's where all of them discovered what they were capable of and how much they could be. It's where they discovered their closest friendships and deepest held values. Without those months of wandering about, it's safe to say none of us would be here now.

"So I think we should go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes aren't my usual wheelhouse, but this type of story requires them. I'm trying to go for kind of a chaotic feel, switching to slightly different perspectives during the fight without clean breaks. Like literary shaky cam. Let me know what you think, of the fights and how the story is going so far. I thrive off criticism.


	3. The Kids Are Alright

**Digimon Adventure: Unto the Third Generation**

**Chapter 03: The Kids Are Alright**

I try not to stew on the awesome fight I missed last weekend. The one that, incidentally, happened to occur at Tetsu's dad's funeral. My own fault really, just desserts for being "sick" during such an important event.

...What? Don't think I'm heartless. I'd loved to have been there for Tetsu. Solemn and I just don't go together. Besides, Tetsu has other people around better suited for that. My sister, for instance.

The day after the funeral, the three of us are heading to school, traveling in a pack as we typically do. Kin is with us too. But he's not really one of us, ya know? He's just… jeez, maybe I can break this down.

Kin is fourteen, like Taji and myself, and also like my sister he was a soccer player. I say _was_ because he dropped it entirely about a semester ago. We all know that cause we go to school with him, but as far as I know his parents don't. No idea where he is after school almost every day. Even before that he had a pretty bad attitude, but these days it's like he always walks around with a twenty pound chip on his shoulder. So yeah. Not to speak for the others, but he's not really "our kind of people."

All the same, he is a child of the Digidestined, so I feel a certain obligation to let him in on our plans.

"I spent plenty of time in the Digital World when we were children," Kin says. "I don't need to go on a field trip."

"It's not a field trip," I insist. "It's a legacy! The offspring of all the original chosen going back to where it began."

"I don't remember saying that," Tetsu says.

"Whatever. Muchomon and I have better things to do with our weekend," Kin says. "I have plans with Vicky tonight anyway."

"That's right, Tama," Taji says. "Don't forget: Kin's better than us. He has a girlfriend now."

Kin rolls his eyes at her, but does not deign to comment.

I place my hands behind my head and sigh. "Fine. I knew you'd be a spoilsport anyway. Why is it you never do anything fun?"

A muffled voice in my backpack interjects, "Perhaps his childhood diet contained less lead paint than yours."

Taji shoots me an angry look. "You're smuggling in Yokomon again? Tama, you're going to get yourself suspended!"

I smile playfully. "No worries. I'm not going to school anyways. Just wanted to stick about long enough to give Kin the invite spiel."

"Brother, please don't di-"

Before Taji can finish her thought, I dart away down a side street. "Bye Tetsu! See you tonight!"

My friend only shakes his head and keeps walking.

And so my day begins.

* * *

And let us begin our OC roll call with a dear friend of mine:

On File Island where once there stood an abandoned factory there is now a clinic-come-medical research facility. At least, that's what it used to be. In the present, the number of chosen milling about File Island is much less than what it once was and the resident Digimon require very little in the way of medical care. These days most medical facilities are located in densely populated regions, such as Folder Continent. Still, the smaller File Clinic survives thanks to a small clientele who are willing to travel out of their way for a higher quality of care, and a doctor who is willing to try and fix a Digimon's problems rather than recommending they be killed and rebooted at Primary Village.

This is the home of Joe Kido and, more importantly, his son.

In a certain room in the clinic, a Digiport opens. I plop through it, collapsing to the ground. Biyomon follows immediately after me and does the same.

"You know, I've heard birds are supposed to be light so they can fly," I mutter, with all Biyomon's weight pressing down on me. "So how do you manage to be so fat?"

Biyomons hmphs. "That's easy for you to say," my partner says. "I never know what trouble you're gonna get me into. I have to be ready to fight at all times!"

I roughly shove the bird Digimon off of me. "Please, like you've ever fought a day in your life. I don't even know what your Champion form looks like!"

Before we can squabble some more, a voice speaks up outside the door. "Yeah Dad. I'll get back to work in a few, just let me check my school email."

The door opens and in steps a tall, wiry boy with dark hair and glasses. He's not a month older than me, but he's already filled out from full days of work in the Digital World. The kid's a grade-A nerd, I can tell you that from experience, but no one would ever mistake him for a wimp. I wonder if his dad was the same at our age.

The boy sees me and stops in his tracks. Behind him enter a white seal-like creature with an orange strip of fur down its back. "Say Fumio, didja get any-" The Digimon spots me and immediately dives behind his partner, hiding his eyes behind clawed flippers. "Home invaders! It's just like Mom warned us!"

"Shut up Gomamon!" Fumio whispers urgently, shoving the Rookie into the room with his foot and closing the door.

The boy stares down at me, hands on his hips. I stand up and deliver a mock salute. "Wassup Fumio? Thought I'd drop in and say hey."

"Tama, what are you doing in my room? On a school day! I'm gonna catch hell from Dad when he sees you. And then he'll call your dad and we'll both catch double-hell."

All I can do is rub my head at his scolding. This is just like him. "Dude! Dude. Chill. I'll be gone before anyone is the wiser. I just came to let you know that all the Digidestined kids are getting together tonight for a trip into the Digital World. Thought I'd see if you wanted to hang."

"Ah… I see," says Fumio. "Well thanks for the invitation, but you could've texted. Anyway, this my weekend at Dad's and there is no way he's letting me hang out with friends. There's just too much work to do."

I frown. Digidestined or no, Fumio and I have always been really good buds, but for the last couple years it seems Joe has insisted on working his son to the bone. Shouldn't kids get some time just to be kids?

"I understand man. Let me know if we can hang out sometime. I mean, I miss you."

Fumio's frown softens. "Yeah. Me too."

Down the hall, I hear a voice approaching. "Fumio! The hell is taking so long?"

And since I don't feel the need for my spotlight chapter to contain another overly long battle sequence, I take this opportunity to depart.

" **Digiport, open!** "

* * *

Meanwhile in Odaiba, Tetsu and Taji have found that the anticipation of adventure from yesterday has little endurance in the face of school day tedium.

Tetsu and Taji are both shuffling through their lockers when a boy in the year below approaches. "Excuse me, Tetsu?"

"Yeah?" Tetsu turns to look at his cousin.

Hiroaki is the son of Tetsu's aunt, Kari. Like his mother, he has light brown hair and is a bit on the short side. He also possesses the same wide, honest eyes she had as a young girl. More directly, Kari passed on the whistle which her mother once gave to her. While Hiroaki seldom has reason to use it, it can always be seen hanging from his neck.

Hiroaki performs a polite bow. "Hello cousin. I just wish to state my profound regrets at your father's passing, and at the disturbance that occurred yesterday. I would have attended the ceremony, but I already had a special examination scheduled for that day and my mother insisted I must attend."

Tetsu rubs the back of his head. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know what a stickler Aunt Kari can be. As for the disturbance… Well, you know, our parents have a lot of enemies. If it hadn't been Devimon, it would've been someone else.

"But thanks for the kind words."

Hiroaki smiles. "Of course Tetsu. Please let me know if I can help out with anything." He turns to go.

But as he does, Tetsu begins to think. Tama had indicated earlier that he was going to invite the rest of the old crew to this weekend's outing. Tetsu knows though that Tama is unlikely to factor Hiroaki into this event. The two had never meshed and, unlike Kin, Hiroaki isn't especially fun to harass. Still, he _is_ one of the original crew, and none of the Digidestined kids have made an effort to hang out with Hiroaki at all…

Come to think of it, does Hiroaki have friends?

"Hey Hiro, doing anything this weekend?" Tetsu asks.

The boy turns back around. "Uh, no. Don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"A bunch of us are getting together tonight and going to the Digital World for the weekend. All the kids of the original Digidestined. Well, most us. Want in?"

Hiroaki blinks. "Uh, yeah. Yeah! Where are we meeting?"

"My place. Around nine. Come in through the Digiport."

"Absolutely. Okay! See you then!"

Before Hiro can scamper off, Taji leans past and calls, "And Hiro! This is kind of a secret, okay? Don't tell your mom."

Hiroaki merely nods back to her and heads off for class, smiling broadly.

Taji sighs and leans back against her locker. "He's totally going to tell her."

"No, Hiro wou-" Tetsu stops himself and considers for a second. "Yeah, he'll definitely tell."

* * *

My next stop is a residence in the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo. This time I manage to land with a bit more grace, on my feet even. Biyomon is not so lucky and once again collapses in a heap.

It's for the best really. Makes me look better.

I smile broadly. "Hey Mari. It's been way too long."

The room's resident turns her wheelchair to face me, revealing a smile much brighter than my own. Mari Izumi lost the ability to walk in an incident when we were all pretty young, but I've never seen it get her down. She's one of the nicest and most vibrant people I've had the pleasure to get to know. (And one of the prettiest, but don't tell her I said that.)

"Good morning, Tama. Do you make a habit of sneaking into girl's rooms without warning?"

I chuckle awkwardly. "I-um, no. Sorry. I just thought I'd let you know that Tetsu is leading a bunch of us into the DigiWorld tonight. It'll be like an adventure! You wanna come?"

"An adventure, hmm? Well it has been some time." Mari starts to wheel toward me, then suddenly stops. She looks down, and I can see the wheels in her head start the turn. "Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to go. Thank you for telling me."

My smile falters a tad. "Really? If it's the chair, don't stress. We can-"

"I won't be free," Mari interrupts me. "Perhaps another time."

Thoroughly rebuffed, I nod. "Right, I understand."

As if on cue, the door opens and Mira's mom pops her head in. Haruka Izumi doesn't look much like her daughter. For one, she doesn't have the red hair Mira inherited from her dad. For another, Dr. Izumi's face is deeply scared, with a dark red gash from her chin extending almost to her hairline, obscuring her right eye. If you look closely there are several wounds on her face that didn't heal quite right, but that one stands out the most. I don't remember what she looked like before the incident. I think they got rid of most of the pictures.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mari," says Dr. Izumi. "I didn't realize you had company. How are you, Mr. Ishida?"

For the next several minutes I make friendly conversation with Mari and her mother, not mentioning my weekend plans. When at last we leave, Biyomon and I do so through the front door.

"I don't see why you can't be a more responsible young person, like Mari," Biyomon squawks as we cross the street.

"Oh please. She was skipping school just like me."

"She's homeschooled now, you nitwit! Or didn't you notice the books on her selves?"

I'm formulating a reply, but it stops in my throat. Across the street from Mari's house is a strange looking man. He's staring at me.

The guy has red hair and dark glasses, and most of him is hidden by a grey coat. At his feet is what I assume to be his partner Digimon. It looks like some kind of red beetle with dead, green eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I address the man. Through my body I feel blood and adrenaline pumping.

The man looks back at Mari's house. "There's a girl who lives there. She's about the same age as you."

"Yeah?"

The man seems to be pondering something. "Are you her friend?"

Beside me, Biyomon waves a hand in front of the bug Digimon's face. The beetle-thing makes a faint clicking sound and refocuses his eyes on my partner. Biyomon nearly jumps out of his skin.

"I guess so."

The man makes an expression that, in the right lighting, might appear to be a smile. "I'm glad to hear it. Stay safe young man."

The man passes me by, walking the opposite way down the street. Slowly, his partner follows.

I shake myself. Something about those two felt… not right. As if they'd been hollowed out. And why was he so interested in Mari?

"Creep."

* * *

The Suzuki household might seem a little off to many people. In many families in this day and age everyone has their own Digimon partner. In the Suzuki family though, each family member appears to have their own domestic pet. The mother has her cat, the father his dog, and the son a puppy. Only upon further inspection would one notice that these creatures are Digimon partners. It would take closer inspection still for an outsider to realize that behind the domestic visage, one of these Digimon is, at her resting state, one of the most powerful beings on the planet.

Gatomon is lazing on a pillow that had been discarded on the floor when the front door swings open with a slam. The feline Digimon lifts a single eyelid to confirm the intruder's identity. "Hey Hiro. In a rush today?"

"I-uh, not really," Hiroaki stammers. "Just gotta a few things to do tonight."

The young chosen flies up the stairs before he is questioned any further.

At the door to his room, Hiro is greeted by another fluffy, white creature. Unlike the Champion Digimon, Hiroaki's partner wears its Holy Ring around the neck, a necessary alteration as it does not possess Gatomon's long tail. One defining characteristic it does display are long, floppy ears which hide its face when viewed from the side.

Salamon jumps against Hiroaki's legs and makes a sound between a purr and a growl. "You're back, you're back! Are we gonna play? Gatomon and Labramon are _boooring_."

Hiro smiles at his companion's pestering and ruffles the fur on his head. "Oh we're gonna play, buddy." Hiroaki closes the door behind them. "I think you're going to like this."

The boy explains his weekend plans to the Rookie Digimon as he packs a knapsack for the forthcoming expedition. Salamon sits on the bed, panting and listening with rapt attention.

When at last the boy finishes his story, Salamon leaps upwards, howling happily. "The DigiWorld! It's been too long! I miss it, Hiro. I miss the smells and the forest and the- The fights! I bet we'll get jumped by some Kuwagamon or something and then I'm gonna-"

"What? Hey, no way!" Hiroaki interrupts. "We are not going to the Digital World to fight! You know that isn't what we do, Salamon. It's not like that anymore over there. People have been going to the other world for a long time now. It's civilized."

Salamon's ears hang limply over his face as he pouts. "But Hiro, I'm a Digimon. And a dog. Fighting is what we _do_. It's what your mom did. How else do you handle savage monsters?"

Hiroaki shakes his head. "That was back then. They only did what they needed to. People and Digimon didn't know better. The world was in danger. Now we all work together. No more fighting. No more killing.

"Now listen Salamon. If I take you over there, I don't want you picking any fights with the native Digimon, okay? The first sign of violence and we are leaving. Are we clear on that?"

Salamon continues to pout, but nods soberly. "Yes Hiro. No fighting. I promise."

At that moment, a knock comes from the door. "Hiroaki? Can I come in?"

Hiro looks at his packed bag, then at the door. "Um, yes Mom. Come in." Quickly the boy sends his puppy a look that says nothing less than _Shut up._ Intuitive as partner Digimon typically are toward their chosen, Salamon immediately attempts to perk up and look like his usual, energetic self.

Kari Suzuki opens the door and steps across the threshold, smiling as she is wont to do. "Our feline friend mentioned you seemed in an agitated mood when you got home this afternoon. Anything going on that I ought to know about?"

Hiro manages a fake smile and a disingenuous "Oh, you know, not much." On the inside though, the lad is on the verge of a cold sweat. _I know Taji said to keep this on the down low, but can I lie to Mom? I've never lied to her! What can I say? Does it matter? She's the Digidestined of Light. Can she read minds? Are you hearing this right now, Mom?_

With all these competing noises in his head, it is a small miracle the only tell young Hiro exhibits is an overly long silence.

The Digidestined of Light leans slightly to the left, looking past her son. "Does whatever's on your mind have to do with the packed bag on your bed?"

"Uh- Yes!" Hiroaki blurts. _Okay, fine. No lying then. Just the truth- or at least the "truth."_ "Tetsu is having a sleepover this weekend. He invited a bunch of the guys- me too. I was wondering, can I… May I go?"

"Tetsu's having a sleepover?" For a second, Kari's face goes blank. But almost immediately, she brightens. "What a lovely idea. Of course you can go, Hiro. Have fun."

Hiro smiles, genuinely this time, in response. Not willing to risk further questioning, he grabs his bag- and Salamon (who releases an excited yelp as he's hoisted into the air). "Thanks Mom! Love you!"

And he's gone.

With her son absent, Kari allows her face to relax into a neutral expression. She sighs.

"You aren't happy, huh?" asks Gatomon, sauntering up the stairs. "I don't get why. The kid never gets out. Ain't this a good thing?"

"Sure it is. Of course I'm happy for Hiro," Kari says. "But yesterday was Tai's funeral. And the attack. And the very next day, Tetsu happens to invite a ton of friends over, including at least one he isn't close to at all? I can't imagine what the poor boy is going through."

"Eh, maybe not," says the cat. "But he was your brother too. And our friend. And Tetsu's your nephew, right? If you're so darn worried, why don't you have a chat with him?"

Kari sits down at the edge of her son's bed. "And say what? It gets better? He'd be-... He'd be proud of us? I don't know if I buy any of that."

Gatomon hops onto the bed and climbs into her partner's lap, nuzzling Kari's stomach with her head. "Maybe the words aren't important. Just be there. Share some a' that light you got."

The woman smiles sadly, in a way that shows all of the years that have passed since her last adventure, and the toll each of them has taken. Absently she strokes her partner's back with her right hand. With her left, Kari finds herself grasping the area under her neck where once the Crest of Light had hung.

As she leaves the room, Kari hears a vibrating sound coming from the kitchen. Her cell phone on silent, thrumming against the counter as a notification is received. She checks it. A new message from a contact she hasn’t heard from in a few weeks:

_Tonight?_

* * *

The last stop on my list is a hotel back in Odaiba. This one has me a little intimidated I'll admit, but if this is important to Tetsu then it's worth going that extra mile to make sure our reunion tour is legit.

I knock twice and wait.

The woman who answers is about my mother's age, but with more fashionable hair and decked out entirely in pink. "Oh, hello. Do I know you?"

"Yeah sorta, Ms. Tachikawa. I'm the son of your friends, Ma-"

"Oh!" Mimi's eye's fall on Biyomon. "Of course! You're Tama, Sora's boy. Please, come in!"

The woman steps aside and allows us to enter. Almost instantly a green creature with a flower growing out its head wraps Biyomon in a tight hug. "Biyomon! It's so good to see you again."

"You- you might have the wrong bird."

The hotel room isn't especially big, but it's comfortable enough. It contains a TV set, a desktop computer (which have become popular utilities since the introduction of Digiports), a couple lamps, and a pair of beds. A teenage boy is lounging on one of them playing on his phone, his own floral partner beside him.

"Mark, say hi to our guest," says Mimi.

The boy looks up. "Oh, hey. You must be one of the Digidestined kids, right?"

"Yeah, the name's Tama." I point over my shoulder. "And that's my buddy Biyomon."

Meanwhile, Palmon is giving Biyomon a thorough inspection. "I don't get it. You sound wrong, but why do the two of you look totally the same?"

"Please just- stop touching me."

"Good to meet you," says Mark.

"So what brings you both here?" Mimi asks.

Hmm. Now I have a dilemma. We agreed not to let the parents in on our little trip, but I won't get much of a chance to give Mark the lowdown without her listening in. Of course, while the other parents would likely be against us going off on our own both due to recent events and most of us not having much training in terms of self-defense, Mimi has been out of the loop for a while and it doesn't seem like Mark has any trouble taking care of himself.

I place my hands on the back of my head. "We're planning a trip!"

"A trip, huh?" says Mark. "Who's we?"

"The other Digidestined kids. Tetsu, Taji- I believe you met a few of them the other day."

Mark nods. "Yeah, the funeral."

"So where's this trip to?" Mimi asks.

"The Digital World. Tetsu's been feeling sentimental with… everything. He thought it'd be neat if we got all the kids together to go there, like we did when we were little. Like you guys did, when you were younger than us." I gesture toward Mimi. "Also, Tetsu said you kinda kicked ass- uh, pardon my language- in the fight that broke out."

"You got that right," says Floramon. "Jerks didn't know what happened."

"You dropped me," reminds Mark. "And got the shit kicked out of you by a teddy bear."

"He was a real bear!" says Floramon. "A real bear Digimon! I almost had 'im. And it's not my fault you humans have no balance."

I shake my head. "Whatever. Point is you can Digivolve, and aren't bad in a fight. Who knows, maybe we'll need some muscle.

"Putting all that to the side though, you're one of us. Wouldn't really be a reunion without you there. Are you in?"

Mark looks toward his mom and raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

The woman shrugs. "It sounds like fun. Actually, I wanna go!"

My stomach drops.

Mimi starts to laugh. "But don't worry! This old lady isn't going to cramp your kids' style. If that's a thing you still say.

"Go on Mark, have some fun with your friends."

"So, when are we leaving?"

When I go to exit, a voice speaks up behind me. "Tama! Please, please don't leave me!"

I turn to find that Palmon has pried the window open and is trying to force Biyomon through with her long, vine-like fingers. "C'mon, I just want to see you Digivolve! You'll be a pretty Birdramon, right? I wanna know!"

I should hang out with these guys more.

* * *

I arrive in Tetsu's room at nine in the evening. Seems like I beat the rush. The only people here so far are Tetsu, Agumon, and Hiroaki. Oh, and one other.

The white dog Digimon growls and runs up to us. "It's a bird! A big, _big bird!_ "

Biyomon sighs. "I never imagined before today that other Digimon could be more troublesome than human children."

"See? You oughta appreciate me more," I say. "Good to see you, Hiro. Didn't know this would be up your alley."

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to try camping," Hiro says, clasping the straps of his pack tightly. "When do we leave?"

"Just as soon as the others get here," replies Tetsu. "So Tama, how did your recruiting go today?"

"Well, I only got one out of three. That's still a win in my book though."

"Okay, and who's the one?"

Before I can answer, the screen of Tet's computer glows again. From it Taji and Jyu emerge, along with their partners. Wormmon is on Jyu's shoulders like usual. He looks completely awake for once. Gabumon, for his part, looks like his usual subdued self.

"Hey guys. I brought some snacks," says Jyu. "Not enough for the whole weekend. We'll need to do some foraging."

"I brought my knife, a fire making kit, a few flashlights with spare batteries, and a compass," says Taji.

"Um, I brought my sleeping bag!" says Hiro. "And a few changes of clothes. And some candy bars."

"Not bad," says Taji. "Now tell me, Tama, what did you bring?"

"Well, actually I-", but before I was forced to make up an ending to that sentence, the screen lit up again and two figures took form. A teenage boy a couple feet taller than me and a flower-creature about the same size as Biyomon.

I motioned toward the pair. "I brought them!"

"Hey guys. Hope I'm not running late," Mark says. "I was getting some materials together."

"Oh, hey Mark," says Tetsu. "Wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry? I thought we were invited."

Floramon crosses his arms. "But we won't stay where we aren't welcome."

"Oh no!' Jyu says hastily. "You two are great. Of course you're invited! Tetsu was just surprised. Welcome aboard."

Taji looks to Tetsu. "Okay man-with-the-plan, where are we going?"

Huh. That thought hadn't even occurred to me. Obviously we are heading to the Digital World, but that's kinda like saying you're vacationing in Europe. It's a big place. Huge, actually. When our parents first visited, that world was a vast frontier. To a group of preteens it seemed like an untamable, incomprehensible mass of unnatural biomes.

Since the widespread use of Digivices and Digiports though, this philosophy has proven to be inaccurate. Humans have spent a great deal of time there and sorted it into more readily digestible topographical chunks.

First there is Server Continent, where the Digidestined spent a great deal of their time in the old days. For that very reason it was a very popular spot, especially after Takeru Takaishi's books came out. For the last several years though the entire area has been closed off by order of the UN. You can't Digiport in if you want to.

The second major region is Folder Continent. This one has remained popular. The entire area is littered with human cities and resorts at this point. Hardly any room is left over for non-partner Digimon to live. Folder is nice enough for a vacation, but a bit too inhabited for an "adventure."

There are a few other areas out there still mostly left untouched. Directory Continent and WWW Continent both exist. Humans are also aware of a few smatterings of island and the Digi-equivalent of the North Pole. But all of these areas are either a complete blank for us, brimming with predatory Digimon we don't want any part of, or simply inhospitable to human biology.

Based on all this information, I'm pretty sure Tet will draw the same conclusion I do.

"We're going to where it all started, of course. It's gotta be File Island."

Deep in his throat, Agumon rumbles something I take to be an agreement.

"All right then," says Jyu. "Does everybody have what they want to bring?"

The room nods.

"Okay then. Who would like to do the honors?"

No one says anything, and Tetsu steps forward. The young man raises his device toward the computer screen.

" **Digiport, Open!** "

* * *

"Takeru, wake up. It's Sora."

"Mmmmrr, what?"

Takeru Takaishi wakes up to Shaiwase shoving a phone in his face. After a few moments of blinking, he takes it.

"Sora. It's what? Two? Whadya want?"

"It's the kids, Takeru," answers his sister-in-law. "They all left for the DigiWorld last night. On their own."

"Oh, okay," Takeru yawns. "That's not great. Groundings are probably in order. Anyone gone to grab 'em yet?"

"That's why I'm calling. We have a big problem. All the Digiports are closed."

"What? No, it doesn't work like that."

"They're closed, T.K. The Digital World is blocked off and none of us know why.

"Until we figure it out, the kids are on their own."


End file.
